Our Baptism of Fire
by Apples Who Dance With Oranges
Summary: When Derek "Frost" Westbrook and Gary "Roach" Sanderson are offered a spot within the elite multi-national special operations force known as Task Force 141 they both accept it, but they soon realize there's more to the Task Force then they realized.
1. Chapter 1: Some Young Blood

**Chapter One. **

**Before the start reading let me make some things clear about this story. This story changes things up as I have both Frost and Roach American soldiers within Delta Force but they're both accepted into Task Force 141. So, pretty much this story is how things will change with Frost now part of the task force. It will start off in a pre MW2 setting and then on into both MW2 and MW3. So enjoy and if you have any questions just review asking me or private message me. Also, Frost and Roach are both white in this story so don't ask what race they are. **

The early morning sun slowly made its way into the center of the baby blue open sky as it emerged from the distant mountain tops raining a shower of sun rays down upon the endless desert waist land now turn apart by war. Gun fire echoed loudly throughout the ruined streets of the city as blood stained the dirt and stone roads as blood shed from both armed forces and civilians was not a rare sight within the streets of the war torn city. Located not far from the center of the city was a small convoy of armored vehicles that had came to a completely halt when their lead vehicle a American owned stryker was hit by three RPG rounds causing crew and passengers to attempt and flee the burning vehile from the back camp, but were mowed down by machien gun fire by enemy forces. With the stryker taken out and blocking the road the four Humvees behind it desperately attempted to pull back, but were all ripped apart by RPG and machine gun fire.

"Ace! Ace, do you read me this is Metal 0-1 I've gotten word that your convoy has been ambushed! Ace!" A voice echoed loudly through the lead Humvee which was now shredded apart and had been flipped onto its top during the ambush. The Humvee not longer resembled anything that an armored truck should look like as bullet holes covered every inch of the truck and shrapnel ripped off chunks of it. Once, again a loud cold voice called out loudly through the radio as the radio had amazingly survived the ambush without harm, but to a few on watching civilians horror who had taken shelter in near by alley ways the Humvee occupants hadn't been so lucky.

"Sandman?" A voice muttered lowly from the back seat of the lead Humvee as laying face down on the ceiling of the armored truck was a young faced American soldier. The soldier slowly lifted his face from the ground spitting out a small amount of blood as his dark brown eyes weakly scanned his surrounding area as he struggled to keep his head off the ground. The young soldier held the sudden urge to throw up as his eyes fell upon the three other soldiers who had been riding in the Humvee with him. The three men were danging from their seats their clothes soaked with blood as it slowly dripped down their heads and onto the roof of the truck.

"This is Metal 0-1, if anyone is alive I need confirmation right now. We have a high valued target escaping on foot towards your position, we can't lose him again! I repeat we can't lose him!" The voice called out over the radio as this time the voice was slightly more aggressive as there was obviously a hint of stress within the voice as he attempted to sound as calm and collective as possible. The young soldier quickly was able to pull himself towards the front of the Humvee where the radio was dangling by a few wires and grabbing the hand held radio he slowly brought it up to his face, his lips struggling to release the pain filled words.

"S-Sa-Sandman, everyone is dead our convoy got ambushed. Ace is dead and so are the other" The soldier spat lowly into the radio as he released the talk button as he sighed heavily his light brown eyes wandering around the ruined Humvee as they fell upon the twenty six year old driver who was dangling from his seat lifelessly. Pinned upon the upper part of his Kevlar vest was the insignia of a Second Lieutenant, the man was the officer in charge of the convoy and was known by his nickname Ace.

"Roach?" The voice called back almost sounding impatient by the long waited response.

"Yeah, I only got a few scratches and bruises during the ambush" Roach muttered lowly as he felt a sense of guiltiness that everyone else in his unit had suffered while, he was untouched by the deadly rain of bullets that poured down upon them. Roach slowly sat up clearing his throat as he tried his best not to make eye contact with the lifeless eyes of Ace that stared at the young soldier the pain he had suffered throughout his days of combat burning within them.

"There's a reason why we call you Roach. I know this is a lot of ask of you but myself and the support platoon are under heavy fire. We're pinned down in the city square and Zemar Sahar is escaping on foot, we need you to stop him" Sandman explained as the veteran Sergeant Major realized that the OpFor commander had slipped through the fingers of many allied forces including one Canadian special force unit, and several American infantry units. Sahar had caused many casualties during the war and it was time for him to pay.

"By myself?" Roach asked as he was fully aware that Sahar had a small army of OpFor militia members and he knew he would never travel by himself without his personal body guards near by.

"Roach, you might be one of the younger men in the unit but you can easily run circles around some of the older guys" Sandman ensured Roach as the sudden confidence enhancer really worked.

"I got this, no worries" Roach barked into the radio before he placed it down and quickly pulled himself out of the wreckage of the Humvee entering the open street of the city. Scanning the area nervously Roach slowly rose up from his knees his eyes never leaving the roof tops and alley ways fearing that some of the militia gun men were still around.

"I need a rifle" Roach muttered under his breath as he stumbled forward realizing during the ambush his assault rifle had been ripped off its sling and thrown aside along with many other things within the Humvee. Roach slowly approached the stryker his eyes falling upon the six dead American soldiers that littered the back ramp all of them covered in bullet holes as they never got a chance to fight back. The inside of the stryker was releasing a thick black smoke as the RPG rounds had destroyed the front of it and killed the two drivers within seconds of impact.

"Don't move!" A voice roared angrily as Roach's body stiffened immanently as he realized his only source of weapon was his M9 sidearm and by the tim ehe drew that who ever was yelling at him could easily pump a magazine of lead into him. Emerging from the thick smoke of the stryker emerged a figure the man wore body armor similiar to Roach's except for the fact that man wore a desert scarf around his neck and aimed a M4A1 carbine with red dot sight towards Roach his vision blinded by the smoke, but his hearing was able to pick up Roach's foot steps.

"Westbrook?" Roach gasped lowly as he was able to make out the figure who suddenly stumbled from the thick smoke into the open. The young faced soldier had icy blue eyes that widen at the sight of a familiar face, his skin had a light tan to it as his face was also slightly smudged by the smoke, and he had jet black hair hidden by his helmet.

"It's Frost" Frost muttered correcting Roach as everyone knew the young soldier by his nickname of Frost, but Roach was the only one who'd call his best friend by his last name knowing hwo much it annoyed him for some odd reason.

"I'm just making sure you don't forget your name" Roach stated jokingly as his muscles loosened up when Frost finally turned the barrel of his rifle away from Roach. The two men were close friends as they both completed basic training together and joiend Delta Force at the same time, which is why the two both held the same rank of Corporal.

"Those bastards shot us to hell" Frost sighed as he had been in the stryker with the others when the ambush occurred. Frost quickly pulled off his goggles that had a large crack in the center of them and threw them to the ground his icy blue eyes angrily starring down upon his fallen comrades. Roach knew hsi friend was a man of few words when it came to expressing himself, but he knew he could trust him with his life.

"Frost, we're the only survivors and it seems Sahar is heading our way" Roach explained as the Delta Force corporal casually picked up a Scar-L from one of his fallen comrades due to the fact that his original weapon had been one and that was manly his load out of magazines. Roach grinned as he noticed the sudden interst that spark within Frost's facial expression upon the moment Roach's words had enter his ears.

"I thought Sandman and the others were raiding his base?" Frost asked curiously as he was confused on how Sahar was able to escape Sandman one of the most experienced men within the unit. Before Roach could even say anything a voice erupted from down the street causing the two American soldiers to jump to their feet their eyes carefully scanning the street ahead of them. Emerging from a near by street corner were about twenty heavily armed militia gun men the simple sight of them sent near by civilians fleeing for the safety of their house praying that the gun men would leave them alone.

"They must be coming here to salvage the wreckage" Frost muttered lowly as he ducked lowly behind the stryker his icy blue eyes watching as the militia men walked down the street towards the destroyed convoy acting as if they had ownership of the whole city. Suddenly, entering the open street was six other militia members their faces bright red as they shouted at the salvage team, upon this the whole salvage team spun around and quickly armed themselves with their guns that were once casually thrown over their shoulders a few seconds ago.

"Sahar" Both men muttered at the same time as both their eyes fell upon the thirty year old Afghan man who was a highly respected commander within the OpFor militia. Sahar's face was bright red and his legs were shaking uncontrollably as he had been fleeing from the rest of the American forces the constant fear of being capture within his mind.

Sahar was shouting our orders as the group of gun men quickly begun to spread out scanning every alley way fearing that the advancing American forces would jump them, but they still hadn't gotten word that the Americans were pinned down. Realizing that his men had taken care of of this street and secured it by taking out the advancing forces Sahar must of assumed it was safe to use the street as an escape route thinking the slaughter his men had unleashed was enough to scare off any reinforcements.

"He has no idea we're here" Roach muttered lowly as he sank down to his knees trying to stay hidden as much as possible, but Sahar and hsi men were closing in and the two Corporals had little cover to use.

"Stryker is useless, the machine guns on those Humvee are destroyed, and there are only two of us" Roach stated lowly realizing they both were expected to hold off the militia members long enough to take out Sahar and then somehow be able to take out the remainign enemy forces without any support.

"Sounds unfair for them" Frost snickered lowly as Roach grinned back at his best friend who shared a similar confident look upon his face.

Suddenly, any kind of surprise they had went to hell when a young face Afghan women came charging into the street screaming loudly as she pointed towards the burning stryker that stood in the center of the street. Frost and Roach watched in horror as the women rushed back into the house for cover just as several men foremd a wall in front of Sahar and the others opened fire upon their position.

"That bitch!" Frost cried out as he poked his M4A1 around the corner of the stryker and fired off three rounds blindly hitting the stone wall of the house the women had taken cover within. Roach gripped his rifle tightly fearful of being hit as bullets now ripped through the air picking up dirt and ripping aaprt metal as the militia gun men unleashed hell upon the two stranded soldiers.

"Sahar isn't making a run for it yet, they must know there's only two of us!" Roach cried out as the past who reveal that Sahar was a true coward at heart as he only stood and fought when the odds were greatly against his opponents and with other elements of Delta Team wandering throughout the city trying to find another escape route was risky.

Roach quickly spun into the open his eyes peering down the ACOG scope mounted on his Scar-L and lining up the cross hair with a incoming militia member Roach fired off a burst of three rounds hitting the man directly in the chest. Roach wasted no time and gliding his rifle barrel slightly to the left he unleashed a spray of bullets upon a RPG team his barrage of bullets ripping them apart. Frost carefuly fired off short burst from his M4A1 upon incoming gun men carefully aiming for the torso instead for the head to ensure more hits, but no matter how many gun men he took out another took the fallen man's spot.

"They're rushing us!" Roach cried out as he stumbled backwards firing off three shots towards a machine gunner missing the first two, but amazingly piercing the man's throat with the third round.

"I can't get a clear shot on, Sahar!" Frost cried out loudly as he lined up his red dot sight carefully with a gun men who had picked up a fallen comrade's AK-47 and started to fire the gun widely upon Roach's position. Lining up the red dot sight with the man Frost wasted no time and squeezed back the trigger. Frost watched as three bullets smashed into the ground around the man's feet sending dirt flying into the air, but to his pleasure eh watched as the fourth shot connected with the man's face and his once tense body became limp.

"Roof tops! Roof tops!" Roach roared loudly as several bullets whizzed directly past his head and dug deep into the ground around him forcing the Delta operator to take cover behind the burning stryker. Frost felt himself get thrown to the ground as a single RPG round ripped through the ground near by him causing his body to surge with pain. Frost watched helplessly as Roach ripped out the empty magazine from his Scar-L and pulled out a fresh one from his vest slamming it into the rifle quickly trying to give the enemy no time to close in on their position.

"Frost, you alright?" Roach cried out as he fired off a few shots from his Scar-L towards three incoming gun men mowing them down in the line of fire, but quickly turned his attention to his fallen comrade as he was fearing the worst.

"Yes! Keep you eyes on the enemy!" Frost cried out realizing Roach's compassionate heart would get them killed as the OpFor forces only need Roach to take his eyes off them for a moment giving them time to swarm their position. Roach nodded realizing there was no time to waste and turning around he was greeted by a incoming man the man swinging his AK-47 like a club as the magazine that was inserted had been hit by a stray bullets making the weapon useless as the magazine became jammed within the gun. Roach quickly reacted by raising his Scar-L over his head blocking the incoming rifle and quickly fired off a swift kick to the man's leg. The man dropped to the ground with great force and showing the man no mercy Roach shoved the barrel of his gun into the man's chest releasing two shots into the man.

"We're thinning them out!" Roach called out a she struggled to hold back the urge to throw up from the sight of the gaping hole within the man's chest, but he stood strong and continued unloading his Scar-L upon the now slowly advancing OpFor forces.

"I'm moving up!" Frost shouted loudly as several bullets flew by his head as he turned around to inform Roach of his plan to change position.

"Watch your ass out there, I'll cover you!" Roach shouted back as the two shared a brief moment of eye contact but they both knew within that moment the two of them were wishing the other the best of luck.

Frost quickly spun out in the opening firing off several shots blindly towards the enemy before he raced forward finding cover within a near by alley way as Roach launched two frag grenades high into the air, the two explosives ripping apart a group of militia members who were struggling to set up a machine gun. Frost nervously peered around the alley way corner catching sight of Sahar rolled up in a ball behind the safety of a near by car with five of his body guards laying down cover fire for him as he planned to make a run for it.

"Sahar is planning on making a run for it!" Frost cried out as he suddenly noticed the thirty year old OpFor Commander rise to his shaking feet. Sahar scrambled forward as several of Roach's shots hit the ground around him, but couldn't find their target from the distance he was at. Frost prepared to take aim upon the fleeing OpFor Commander when suddenly his body guards opened fire on him. Frost ducked for cover within the alley way as bullets ripped apart at the building's wall, but suddenly the gun fire stopped. Frost hadn't noticed it but the roaring sound of a helicopter echoed throughout the air causing Frost to slowly emerge from the alley way to find a MH-6 Little Bird hovering over their head.

"What the?" Frost muttered lowly under his breathe as he noticed the remaining gun men had been taken care by the Little Bird's mini gun torrent and passengers.

"Frost! Sahar is getting away!" A voice cried out as Frost caught sight of Roach sprinting past him in hopes that they could still catch Sahar.

"Where did that come from?" Frost asked curiously stilled confused by the Little Bird which was now hovering over their heads.

"I was able to make contact with it by radio. Apparently, they're a support unit sent to help us. They have some men helping Sandman's unit and they've informed him that you're alive along with me" Roach explained as the two Corporals raced through the city's streets their eyes carefully scanning for the fleeing OpFor Commander who was trying so desperately to make another one of his daring escapes from allied forces.

"This is Hornet Five-Three, we've spotted the to the street on your left. There's a alley way to your side that you can use to cut them off, watch out he has five Tangos supporting him" The Co-Pilot of the Little Bird informed the two Delta Force soldiers as it was hovering high enough that it had a full view of their half of the city. Sadly, the Little Bird was unable to provide any more combat support for them due to the fact that they wanted Sahar alive and the Little Bird's mini gun would put him at to much of a risk.

"Follow me!" Frost called out as he took a sharp left into an alley way which was filled with old wooden supply crates, but separating them from the other road was a old beat up wooden fence. Not even wasting a second to think of a way over the fence Frost charged forward ramming through the beat up wooden planks and sending him stumbling into the opposite street falling down on all fours to stop himself from going any further.

"Stop!" Roach cried out as he raced right after Frost with his Scar-L held high his eyes peering down his ACOG scope as he entered the same street as Sahar and his men. Luckily, Sahar and his men were to shocked to see that the two men had been able to catch up with them to even consider opening fire upon them. Giving Sahar's body guards no time to react Roach lined up his cross hair with one of the light machine gunners and firing off a short burst he hit the man directly in the upper torso with three rounds.

Before Sahar's men could even react to the lost of one of their men and the sudden appearance of two determined enemies Frost was able to get a hold of his M4A1 that he dropped and aimed down the sights, picking the closest target to him Frost unleashed six bullets right at the man hitting him with four of them. Roach and Frost quickly made fats work of the three remaining body guards leaving a fear filled Sahar standing alone in the street his legs shaking as he stood there confused.

"Sahar, give up!" Roach shouted angrily as the thought of Ace and the others who were killed during the ambush fueled him with rage and hatred.

"You two are just common soldiers who are paid dirt to do the jobs of rich pigs! Let me go and I can make you two men very wealthy!" Sahar cried out in broken English as he watched nervously as his two captures slowly approached him their weapons locked upon him. Sahar gulped lowly as he realized it was hopeless to try and negotiate.

"We have Sahar" Roach muttered lowly into his hand held radio as Frost threw the OpFor Commander to the ground rubbing the man's face in the dirt and he hand cuffed his hands behind his back.

Suddenly, dirt flew into the air as a strong gust of wind hit the three men creating a mini dust storm around them. Looking up above them the all caught sight of a MH-53 Pave Low with the back ramp already lowered a sit touched down infront of the two American men and their prisoner. Not even waiting for the pave low to touch down six men wearing personalized armor exited the helicopter all of them rushing over to the dead OpFor body guards searching for anything important upon their dead bodies.

"Corporal. Dereck Westbrook and Corporal. Gary Sanderson, it's nice to meet you two I've been meaning to get a hold of you men for sometime!" A voice called out loudly over the roaring engine of the pave low as a man wearing a digital military patterned uniform exited the back of the pave low. Roach watched in awe as he noticed the three star insignia he had on his hat and center uniform. The man was obviously a high ranked General, but what confuse dthe two men was why he was looking for them both.

"Excuse me, sir?" Frost stated curiously as he was trying to sound as polite as possible around the Officer.

"I'm Lieutenant General. Shepard, I've been watching you two men for some time and let me just say you both have impressed me greatly. At the time I'm in charge of field operations down by the 75th Ranger Battalion with the Middle East, but I'm also the commanding officer the most elite unit of warriors across the world" The General explained as he held his hat down with one hand and shook the two battle tired soldier's hands with the other one. The man's thick mustache made Roach chuckle softly as the wind from the pave low's propellers made it blow in the wind slightly.

"What does that have to do with us, sir?" Frost asked curiously as he realzied Roach was having to much fun watching the mustache blow in the strong wind.

"I need some young blood for the Task Force and you two are the perfect candidates. I want you two men you join my Task Force" Shepard explained as Roach suddenly snapped out of the trance the mustache had placed upon him and became wide eyed at the words the General had just spoken. No oen new anythign about the Task Force, but word had been going around that only the best of the best were being considered.

"Why us?" Roach called out curiously as he was shocked of all the men in their unit the two youngest men were picked.

"You two have potential for great things. Trust me, now if you don't mind I'm on a tight schedule so could you two men step inside the pave low an d I'll take you to your new base camp" Shepard explained as both Frost and Roach were unsure at first, but they realized he was right. If they stayed with Sandman and the others they'd never be given command of their own team for years due to the large amount of older men within the unit, but by moving to a new unit they'd have more of oa chance to do some good. With this the two young Corporals entered the back of the pave low just as it was starting to take off.

They were now part of, Task 141.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and sorry about the grammar my spell check is being stupid and I was in a rush to kind of get this finished.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Task Force

**Chapter Two. I realize this chapter will still have grammar mistakes due to the fact that I had exams the past few days and last night I was out so by the time I got home I didn't get a chance to work on the story. I finally, got home today and even though it was very late and I had been out all night I decided to finish up the chapter. So, I hope you guys can ignore the spelling mistakes and enjoy that I was able to upload this chapter this soon. Enjoy and review! **

The helicopter was silent as the personnel hold was lightly lit by a dim red light directly in the center of the ceiling allowing the two former Delta operators to see the faces of the men within the Pave Low. The men who had arrived with Shepard had remained back in the city to clean up any remaining OpFor forces that were remaining inside the city in hope to recover Sahar's former militia. Frost and Roach both sat silently on the same bench as their eyes scanned the tired face of the Army General who stood at the far end of the hold talking to the pilot and co-pilot. Roach yawned lowly as he weakly rubbed his eyes causing Frost to yawn himself as the helicopter ride had been going on for some time and the two had fallen asleep at some point. Still wearing their gear from this morning the two Corporals were tired and were covered with layers of dirt along with blood, but they were happy to hear over the chatter in the cock pit that they were about to touch down at the base camp.

"Good to see you boys are awake" Shepard called out warmly as helped the two tired men to their feet as the pave low touched the ground causing Frost to almost fall backwards as the pave low touched down. They slowly begun to lower as the once roaring engine of the pave low settled down slowly and the sudden blinding sun light from outside the dark hold of the helicopter greeted the three men. Shepard was barely fazed by the blinding sun light as it burst through the opening in the back of the helicopter, but both Frost and Roach struggled to shield their faces as the blinding light blurred their vision. Waiting for their vision to adjust to the bright sun light the two Corporals finally regained their vision to find Shepard already walking away from them. The two quickly raced after the elderly Army General as he exited the landing pad area which was located within the court yard of the military base.

The military base looked nothing like the bases they had became use to back in Afghanistan. The base's court yard was surrounded by a large stone wall with bard wire lining the top as two large guard towers were located in the front. At the end of the court yard was a large building that towered high above them the sound of gun fire roared loudly from the back of the complex as behind the building was a collection of shooting ranges, obstacle courses, and mountain terrain in the distance which Roach assumed was used for long hikes and mountain training.

"Welcome, to the head quarters of Task Force 141 gentlemen" Shepard announced as he approached a pair of glass doors that acted as the main entrance of the building. Frost and Roach was curiously as Shepard reached into his pocket and pulled out what seemed to be some sort of I.D. card and humming lowly to himself he simply slid it through a small silver box which was mounted on the frame of the door way. With a low dinging sound the two glass doors slid open allowing the three men to enter the building.

Roach sighed with relief as a sudden gust of cool air hit him as the glass doors closed behind them allowing the air conditioned lobby to stay cold. The lobby was completely empty as no one was around to greet them, but Frost expected that as this wasn't a hotel but a military base where no one greeted you with warm smiles and chocolates on your pillows. The lobby was unsuspectingly very clean as the floor was a dark floor with a large circle in the middle which seemed to be some most of insignia, maybe the Task Force's symbol. The floor design was a large circle with a sword aimed downwards towards the lobby, two large feathered wings extended from the blade, resting on the top of the hilt was a skull, with two oak leaf clusters of some sort extended from the tip of the blade, and in the background was a spade which Frost recognized from all the card games he'd play with Grinch and Thumper.

"Gentleman, this will be your new home away from home" Shepard called out breaking Frost contraction and making him jump slightly at the booming voice of the Army General as the lobby echoed loudly throughout the room. At the end of the lobby was a c-shaped desk with computer monitors lining up the inside of it and lose papers scattered everywhere. At both ends of the desk were two separate half ways, but oddly enough sitting behind the desk was a sleeping man.

"Looks like we have someone slacking off on guard duty" Shepard growled angrily as he was obvious annoyed that one of the soldiers within his so called, "Elite Warrior Unit" was sleeping on the job right infront of two new members. The man's eye lids slowly opened up the his light brown eyes made eye contact with the two new member swho stood their curiously and then slowly glided to the left to make contact with Shepard's red filled face.

"General!" The man cried out as he suddenly launched himself from his seat and jumped to his feet the second his eyes fell upon the uniformed General. The man looked to be in his mid-twenties, he has pale skin, with short brown hair that was slightly spiked in the front, on the left side of his neck he had two scars running down from his ear to the collar of his shirt, and he wore a pair of neatly polished combat boots with grey field pants along with a tan tee shirt that had the Canadian flag on the left sleeve.

"Meat, what the hell are you yelling about!" A voice roared loudly as it echoed from the left hallway causing the soldier who was on guard duty to sigh with relif realizing that Shepard was now making his way towards the left hallway to exit the lobby to find the source of the voice. Just as the soldier was about to fall back in his seat Shepard spun around his face a lighter shade of red now.

"I'll deal with you later, kid" Shepard barked angrily as the soldier shook his head lowly in annoyance as Shepard turned his back on him and simply flicked him off behind his back annoyed that the one time he receives guard duty the General comes by. The man looked as if he was about to say something to Frost and Roach but ebfore he could Shepard turned around and signaled for the two to continue following him.

Frost and Roach did as they were told as they followed slowly trailed behind Shepard down the wall hay their eyes plastered to the large glass windows that ran across the two walls of the hall. On the left was a large indoor gym where they could see a few men in the weight lifting section benching pressing and not far from that area was a small group of men gathered around some punching bags taking turns beating on the defenseless sand bag. Roach watched in joy at the sight to hsi right where a large indoor pool was and he watched excitingly as three men were preparing some scuba gear on for some under sea training.

"Captain. MacTavish, I'm happy to have found you so easily in this maze" Shepard called out as there was obviously a change within his tone as he was greeted by a large man exiting the gym area through one of the man exits. Frost and Roach quickly turned their attention from the base's training facilities to make eye contact with the man who had just greeted them.

"Hello sir. I was just going to see what one of my men were screaming about" The man explained in a thick Scottish accent as he was obviously referring to the soldier on guard duty who had been startled by them. The man who Shepard had refereed to as Captain. MacTavish, was a large muscular man as he seemed to be about in his late twenties. The man had a neatly shave head except for the thick brown haired mohawk, he had a collection of small hairs upon his face giving off a five o'clock shadow look to him, and he oddly enough had a long scar running down his left eye which looked very old in fact. He wore a pair of boots, with a desert camouflage field trousers, with a grey t-shirt, and had a G11 machine pistol strapped to his utility belt as some sort of sidearm.

"Oh, the fellow you call Meat. He was sleeping on guard duty, I hope you'll take care of this little incident" Shepard stated as both Frost and Roach both stood there silently not sure what to say as they felt awkward to be around as the two men were very familiar with each other.

"I will, sir. Are these two the new members?" MacTavish asked curiously as his eyes fell upon their dirt covered faces grinning as he was happy to see the men had at least had been seeing some sort of combat before being placed within the unit, as the last thing MacTavish wanted was new members who were rusty and had only been placed within the unit due to their fast time record within Shepard's training course called, The Pit. MacTavish hated the pit and thought that running through it at record time proved nothing.

"Yes, introduce yourselves boys to your new Field Commanding Officer, Captain. John MacTavish" Shepard said as he took a small step back allowing the three men to shake hands with each other the three men sharing a brief moment of eye contact before releasing their grip on the other man's hand.

"I'm Corporal. Gary Sanderson, sir" Roach chirped out first as he had always been the more assertive one between the two men within social situations.

"Got a nickname mate? In Task Force 141, we all go by nicknames usually one's we received from our old units" MacTavish explained as Frost noticed that he seemed to not have a nickname himself, but Frost assumed that was most likely due to his position as a commanding officer.

"The guys back in my old unit called me, Roach" Roach explained proudly as he had always liked the nickname that Grinch gave him on their first mission a few years back, when a group of insurgents had rigged a oil tanker to blow during a raid on a enemy compound. The whole team was able to get a safe distance but Roach was still within the compound when the oil rigger went off. Frost and everyone thought he was dead but as they approached the ruined compound they were shock to see a dust covered Roach emerging from the rubble of the compound.

"Roach? Like cockroach?" MacTavish asked curiously as he was amused by the odd nickname and grinned upon the name as he stared at the young face dCorporal whow as grinning proudly at the nickname he had earned.

"Yes, sir. I guess I'm just hard to kill" Roach explained with a low chuckle as MacTavish was grinning widely at Roach's more then happy personality. Patting Roach on the back MacTavish turned his attention to Frost who had remained silent since they had met the Scottish Captain.

"How about you tough guy?" MacTavish asked curiously as Frost sighed lowly as he wasn't the biggest fan of small talk with people he didn't know to well, but he knew if this was going to be his new unit he'd have to get use to the knew people. He was more of the calm and quiet type while Roach was more of the loud and excited type, but yet the two were best friends.

"Names Corporal. Derek Westbrook, everyone calls me Frost. I got the nickname for two reasons the first being that my eyes are apparently as blue as ice and I'm not saying I'm proud of this, but I have been known to be very cold towards prisoners we interrogate thus everyone saying I have a ice cold personality " Frost explained as he gave MacTavish a simple nod as the Scottish Captain examinded his new Task Force member from head to toe his eyes locking upon Frost's icy blue eyes that were starring back at him.

"Frosty, aye" MacTavish muttered lowly as he rubbed his chin slowly as Frost was slightly taken back by what his new commanding officer had just called him. Frost's mind went back to his old squad as he remembered how Truck who acted like the father figure of the team would always refer to him as Frosty and how Grinch would call him that whenever he was joking around with him.

"Well, I'd like to stay around men but I have a meeting with some Colombian Government officials. Those bastards never stop asking the military for help for their never ending drug wars now do they" Shepard burst out as he re-entered the conversation his eyes going from face to face as he nodded to each man showing them some sort of signal wishing them good luck.

"General" MacTavish simply stated as he saluted Shepard with his back erected and his chin high. Shepard nodded towards the Captain and gave the two young Corporals once final glance before he disappeared down the hall away the sound of him yelling at Meat echoing loudly as he exited the building leaving both Frost and Roach alone with their new leader.

"So, let me introduce you to some of the other men you'll be working with" MacTavish explained as he re-entered the training gym which he had only exited a few minutes ago to be greeted by Shepard. The gym was large as work out machines lined the walls with boxing rings stationed in all corners of the room, and punching bags scattered across the room. Frost watched curiously as a group of men stood around a near by arena a few of them talking casually as one was beating upon a punch bag showing it no mercy as another man held it in place his stance tense as the other man's punches had it hard to hold in place.

"Men, gather up!" MacTavish roared loudly as the group of men all stopped what they were doing and their eyes fell upon the fully geared up men who stood next to their commanding officer. The men all lined up neatly their eyes glued upon the dirt covered faces of Frost and Roach, who were slightly uncomfortable with the sudden attention.

"This is Corporals Derek "Frost" Westbrook and Gary "Roach" Sanderson, these two men are both Americans from Delta Force and have been hand picked by Shepard to join our unit. I expect you men to treat these men with respect because as you can see by their appearance they're no rookies!" MacTavish called out his booming voice traveling through the training gym loudly as every man gave a simple nod their eyes never leaving the two new members.

"Delta Force you don't say! I use to be a Delta Force member myself until Shepard got a hold of me, names Corporal. Timothy Wayne but everyone calls me Scarecrow" The man in the middle explained as he slipped off a pair of black finger less boxing gloves to shake both Frost and Roach's dirt covered hands. Scarecrow had been the man who was hitting the punching bag when they entered the gym, he had a light tan to his skin, his emerald eyes starred upon the two of them warmly, and his grey tee-shirt that had the words army across it was soaked in sweat.

"Scarecrow, got his nickname when we found him actually. He had been captured by a rouge insurgent extremest group and they had him nailed to a wooden plank within the snowy mountain tops of Kazakhstan, when Shepard sent us to rescue him we found him like that and he kind of reminded us of some sort of Scarecrow like the one's farmers use to scare away crows" MacTavish explained as Scarecrow smiled weakly at the story but pointed proudly at two large scars on both his wrist which most of been where the insurgents nailed him.

"He almost scared me away" Another man called out jokingly as he was a dark skinned man who had been lifting some dumbbells which talking to the other men. He had his hair cut very short and his eyes wandered from Frost's face to Roach's face curiously.

"I'm Petty Officer 3rd Class. Travis Moore, but everyone calls me Worm. I'm from the U.S. Navy Seals" The man explained as his face lit up at the mention of his former unit which was obviously the main source of his military pride.

"Worm?" Frost muttered lowly as he was starting to get more curious as the nicknames went on.

"Back in the training selection days of the Navy Seals a drill instructor had it out for me, so one night the instructor had me go hid in the woods and the rules was if I could stay hidden from him for five hours then I could go further within my training to become a Navy Seal. Let's just say I buried myself within mud for about five hours and when I returned everyone started calling me the Earth Worm, but Worm for short.

"Cute story Worm, but I've got a real one to tell. I'm Private. Aaron Anderson, everyone called me Ozone. I got the nickname the same way Scarecrow got his nickname. I was with the Canadian Joint Task Force 2, when I was captured myself and instead of nailing me to a stump like my buddy over there they stripped me down so I was only in my trousers and would dunk me in a near by pound in below zero weather. Not sure how we made it" The man beside Scarecrow explained as the two shared a brief grin as he had been the man who was holding the punching bag for Scarecrow not to long ago the two obviously being experienced boxers. Ozone was slightly shorter then Scarecrow, he had paler skin but not to pale, his light blue eyes scanned the area around them curiously, and he had a samll collection of facial face that he allowed to grow up to military standards.

"My name is Private Proficient. Daniel Patterson, everyone calls me Rook. I was with the Australian Special Air Service Regiment" The last guy in line called out as hsi Australian accent was thick and he grinned happily as he stood there casually with a pair of boxing gloves hanging around his neck. He appeared to be the youngest probably around the age of nineteen or twenty years old. His face was still young but had been slightly aged from days of combat, his green eyes locked with Frost's ciy blue eyes, and his smile greeted him warmly.

"How did you get the nickname, Rook?" Roach asked curiously as he was prepared for another heroic story or another interesting story about his days with his old unit.

"I like chess" Rook admitted with a simple shrug as everyone burst out in laughter at Roach's facial expression.

"Well, these are only a few of the men within the Task Force. You've already met Meat who was sleeping on the job, but his rank is Staff Sergeant so although he acts like a child he still is your superior" MacTavish explained to Frost and Roach as the three of them left the gym allowing the other men to go back to their ususal expercises as they continued walking down the halls of the base. After, walking around for ten minutes they finally came upon the barracks area which was a collection of rooms in a main hall way each room allowing three to four men to stay within one room comfortably. Walking down the hall the three men came to a halt at one of the closed doors MacTavish sighing lowly as he had obviously had a long day and wanted to take a break himself.

"This will be your room men, you'll be sharing the room with two other men the two of them are on a separate mission at the time with the Task Force's second in command. They should be back by tonight, but I'm assuming you two will be passed out by then" Mactavish explained as he could tell the two men were exhausted from the combat they had seen earlier today and from all the walking around plus the helicopter ride the two men were on the verge of passing out right there and then.

"Shepard already had your personal stuff shipped here so you two can wash up in the barrack's shower room and get a good night of sleep" MacTavish explained as he gave the two men one final nod before he walked off leaving the dirt covered men to stumbled into their new room shedding their blood soaked gear as they dropped themselves upon the two remaining beds the two of them to tired to move.

"Looks like we're the F.N.G.'s again" Roach chuckled lowly as Frost took in a deep breath as he buried his face in his hands yawning loudly.

**This chapter was just here to introduce some of the Task Force members and get our two new F.N.G.'S settled in. **


	3. Chapter 3: Boxing and FNG's

**Chapter Three. This chapter won't be to long as I have been so busy lately. I had midterms this week and finished them on Tuesdays, then I was busy the other days, I had a party on Friday, and a big track meet on Saturday all day, and with the Super Bowl today I barely had time to work on this. So, this won't be my best one but here it is. Go Giants!**

Roach slowly lifted his face from his drool soaked pillow his brown eyes weakly starring at the electric clock that was located on the bed stand beside his bed reading exactly 7 o'clock. Roach grinned weakly as he was happy to see that his new commanding officer Captain. MacTavish didn't wake them up for early training, but at the same time he wanted to get out there and start training with the other guys. Slowly lifting himself up with his arms Roach suddenly felt a surge of pain rush through his body and with no support he dropped face down back into the warmth of his bed.

"Tired there buddy?" A voice called out as Roach's ears picked up the voice from across the room a slight Southern accent could be detected within the source of the voice. Roach weakly lifted his face from the puddle of drool he had landed in and weakly starring at the bunk beds that were located across the room he made eye contact with another man who he had never seen before.

"You're not Frost?" Roach mumbled lowly as he could barely talk right now as his mind was spinning and his body was hurting.

"Frost? Oh yeah, the silent guy. I met him like twenty minutes ago he said he was going out for a walk, I'm Sergeant. Lawrence Grant but everyone calls me Rocket" The man explained a she put down the beat down paper back book and slowly made his way over to Roach helping the weakened man to sit up in his own bed. Rocket seemed to be about twenty four years old, he had hazel green eyes, with pale skin, and a short black hair with a lightly trimmed goatee.

"I'm Gary Sanderson, but everyone calls me Roach" Roach sighed lowly as he introduced himself as the two men shook hands.

"So, you must be the new F.N.G. or I just have never seen you before" Rocket joked as he pulled up the desk chair right in front of Roach's bed and took a seat smiling at the sight of Roach snickering lowly at his comment.

"Yeah, freshly hand picked from Delta Force just the other day" Roach admitted slightly embarrassed at the term F.N.G. which he had worked so hard to lsoe back with his last unit, but now had once again received.

"Delta Force, you don't say? I'm from the Marine Special Operations Regiment of this great United States of America" Rocket explained his southern accent being more noticeable within the sentence as a huge grin appeared upon his face upon the moment he mentioned the Marine Corps. Suddenly, the door to their room swung open and entering the room appeared a man who was about an inch shorter then Roach. The man had dark skin with short black hair, his dark brown eyes gave Roach a annoyed look, and his facial expression showed no emotion. The man;s body was covered in a layer of water as he dripped upon the floor and he had a towel covering hsi lower body.

"Hey, Chemo did ya meet the new guys?" Rocket called out spinning around his chair to face his roommate.

"No and don't honestly care" The man who was called Chemo muttered as his muscles became tense and his voice became low.

"That's Private. Jimmy Rowland we all call him Chemo. He's the best field medic in the unit, he was with the Australian Special Air Services Regiment before Shepard got word of his handy medical work in the field" Rocket explained as Roach was impressed with how honest and kind Rocket was being especially to someone who obviously seemed to have some sort of bad personality. Chemo just gave Roach a deadly stare before as he buckled up his pants and threw on a tee shirt his eyes never leaving Roach as he did all of this.

"Take a shower mate, you smell like shit" Chemo spat angrily as he walked off leaving Roach and Rocket sitting silently in the room.

"What's his deal?" Roach asked curiously as he was slightly confused why the medic had acted so coldly towards him, especially because in his head he thought field medics should be kind and carrying.

"Chemo, is a good guy trust me on that. He's just be hurt a lot if you know what I mean. Being the few field medics within the unit he's always being depended upon for medical support and a lot of the time the missions comes before the men something that Chemo disagrees with. He feels responsible for many of the deaths and he just hates when new guys come around, because he says the next thing you know it they're laying the ground with their guys hanging out screaming for help while I barely even know their names" Rocket explained as he tried his best to defend his friend in any way possible as Roach knew how war changed people and couldn't blame Chemo for acting the way he did.

"I don't think he'll get along with Frost" Roach said jokingly as he realized their personalities would most likely clash.

"Lets hope not, but lest get up I think Chemo is right you got a nasty stench to ya" Rocket said jokingly as he helped Roach up to his feet and with this the two collected their towels and headed down the hall towards the locker room.

* * *

><p>Frost angrily launched punch after punch upon the sand bag his eyes angrily scanning the punching bag as he planted two more upper cuts upon it ebfore he jabbed it with his right knee. Breathing heavily Frost attempted to land another knee kick upon the punching bag but suddenly stummbled back as he was out of breath and was pushing himself to hard.<p>

"You put to much power into every single hit, it's a waste of energy" A voice called out as Frost turned around to recognize two men approaching him. Frost recognize both men almost right away as he had been introduced to them the other day, the man who had spoken was Scarecrow the American from Delta Force and the man accompanying him was Ozone the Canadian soldier.

"Excuse me?" Frost called out curiously as he was surprised that someone was telling him how to fight.

"Aye, don't look so annoyed Scarecrow here is a was on the kick boxing team back when he was in the states. He went all American and won some big tournaments, you should probably take his advice" Ozone explained as Frost sighed heavily as he realized he was no longer in the small squad that he sue to be where he was the top close quarters fighter in the unit. Scarecrow wore a pair of black worn out kick boxing gloves and shin guards

"Well if you are going to interrupt my training then you might as well give me some pointers" Frost stated coldly as he watched Ozone take a seat against the trainign arena's edge picking up a pair of drop ropes to start his own training exercise by himself.

"Sure, let me just get some weighted gloves on and we can start on our fighting stance" Scarecrow explained as he made his way to a bin near Ozone and as he begun fishing through the bin Frost caught sight of another man making his way over to the fighting arena. The man was dark skinned and Frost recognized him as one of the gusy who got off the helicopter last night after returning from their mission, from the gear Frost saw him wearing last night he deter minded he could possibly by a field medic but also acted as a rifleman.

"What's up Canuck?" Chemo said jokingly as he playfully punched Ozone who jokingly flicked him off grinning as the two friends threw two punches at each other, but never made contact physically.

"Chemo, you're just time to train! I'm going to teach the new guy some moves" Scarecrow explained as he had a pair of weighted gloves for himself as the weights would add onto the hard workout that the All American boxer would probably had planned out.

"Training with the F.N.G. why the hell would that" Chemo barked angrily as his sudden joy filled attitude became cold and sour as he passed by Frost roughly hitting him with his shoulder as he did so. Taking in the shoulder Frost stood his ground as he refused to be pushed around by the veteran Task Force members, but this was sadly Frost's first mistake.

"Looks like we have a tough F.N.G here" Chemo spat angrily as he slipped on a pair of boxing gloves his eyes scanning Frost carefully.

"Chemo, calm down you know what happens if you get into another fight" Ozone called out annoyed that his fellow task froce member was always trying to get inot fights with the new members and after sometime it began to get on his nerves.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" A voice asked curiously from behind in a thick British accent causing the four men to spin around to see a man standing before them proudly. The firs thing Frost noticed about the man was what he wore on his face it was very odd and slightly threatening, it was a ski mask with a skull design upon it along with a pair of sun glasses that hid his face. The man was unreal as he approached the four of them Frost never seeing anyone wearing such a ridiculous outfit like he was on a military base especially one as elite as this one.

"Sir, this is the new guy his name is Frost and the other one is somewhere else" Scarecrow explained as the skull masked man approached Frost who was unsure if he was starring him down or not.

"I'm First Lieutenant. Simon Riley, but you'll always refer to me as Sir, Lieutenant, or Ghost. Got that F.N.G?" Ghost spat out as the man circles around the former Delta Force operator.

"Yes, sir!" Frost cried out loudly as the feeling of being back in base camp took over and for once in a long time he felt unwanted and uncomfortable.

"Scarecrow, I came down here to see if you wanted to have a small match seeing as you're the only person I have yet to beat but it seems like there's already a match about to happen" Ghost explained as walked over to the bin near ozone and pulled out two pairs of boxing gloves. Casually, throwing Frost and Chemo a pair he grinned as he took a seat along with Ozone and Scarecrow motioning to the men to start their "friendly" brawl.

"Sir, should you allow this?" Scarecrow asked worriedly as he was nervous that someone would get hurt.

"You worry to much Scarecrow" Ghost stated patting the young Corporal on the back as he watched both Frost and Chemo prepare themselves for the fight as they got into their fighting stance prepared to defend themselves against anything that came at them.

"You ready, kid?" Chemo spat angrily as he was prepared to show this so called "New guy" that being part of the Task Force was no joke and only the best coudl be part of it.

"I'm ready when you're ready to get your ass kicked" Frost barked back angrily as raged burned brightly within his icy blue eyes.

"Then lets stop burning time mates, let the fight begin!" Ghost cried out as he hoping to bring out the worst in the two in hopes to see both their true potential. Scarecrow and Ozone knew this for a fact that Ghost could put two opponents against each other to see how they acted in situations, but sadly Frost and Chemo had no idea what was going on. To them this was just a battle to defend their honor, one keeping his status as the veteran of the unit and the other to prove that he was no F.N.G.

**Hoped you like it. To all you Ghost fans don;t complain about his small role because it'll grow, but right now I'm working on the smaller characters kind of a thing. In all honestly, how many stories do you read about the minor members of the task force besides Archer, Meat, and Royce? It's about time some others have a influence upon the characters. So, have no fear Ghost and Mactavish have big roles. **


End file.
